Lego Stranger Things: The Video Game
This lego game is based off of the Netflix original series "Stranger Things". The game will be based off of all of the current and upcoming season of the show and the levels will be based off of each chapter. The map will be open world, the whole town of Hawkins, Indiana and other locations in the show that aren't in Hawkins you can travel to. Characters can also travel the whole map in the Upside Down by passing through a gate. To get to some places in the normal world, you must solve problems in the Upside Down, and vice versa. Levels Season 1 Chapter 1. The Vanishing of Will Byers * Summary: The Demogorgon escapes Hawkins Laboratories. After leaving Mike's house, Will falls off of his bike after seeing the Demogorgon. He runs to his house and, with the help of his dog, must try to get away. After Will gets taken by the Demogorgon, Joyce, Hopper, Powell, and Callahan must try to search for Will. Benny finds Eleven and takes care of her. Benny calls CPS to get Eleven but they find out they're not who they seem. Benny and Eleven must fight the enemies, Benny dies but Eleven gets away. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas must look for Will, but they find Eleven instead. * Characters: Will Byers, Chester, Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper, Calvin Powell, Phil Callahan, Benny, Eleven, Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair * Enemies: Agents * Boss: Connie (10 Hearts) * Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl * Characters Unlocked: Chester, Joyce, Hopper, Powell, Callahan, Eleven, Mike, Dustin, Lucas * Characters Unlocked to Buy: Benny, Ted Wheeler, Karen Wheeler Chapter 2. The Weirdo on Maple Street * Summary: Mike lets Eleven stay at his house. Hopper, Powell, and Callahan must continue searching for Will. Joyce finds something is going on with the lights and discovers the Demogorgon. She must then set up lamps in her room to try to find Will. Johnathan must search for Will at his fathers house and then search evidence to find Will, but he ends up finding Steve's house. At his house, Barb disappears. * Characters: Hopper, Powell, Callahan, Jonathan Byers, Joyce * Level Type: Puzzle * Characters Unlocked: Jonathan * Characters Unlocked to Buy: Cynthia, Eleven (Long Sleeve) Chapter 3. Holly, Jolly * Summary: The Demogorgon kills Barb in the Upside Down. Hopper, Powell, and Callahan must search Hawkins Labs for evidence of Will's disappearance. Joyce must set up Christmas lights in her house. Nancy must search Steve's house for Barb. Mike, Lucas, and Dustin must find rocks for Lucas' wrist rocket. They then meet up with Eleven and must follow her to Joyce's house. They then follow police cars to the Quarry where they find Will's body. Joyce run from the Demogorgon and fight it. * Characters: Hopper, Powell, Callahan, Joyce, Nancy Wheeler, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Eleven * Boss: Demogorgon (3 hearts) * Level Type: Puzzle, Boss * Characters Unlocked: Nancy * Characters Unlocked to Buy: Barbara Holland, Nancy (Jacket), Barbara (Upside Down), Nicole, Holly Wheeler, Donald Melvald, Patrick Chapter 4. The Body * Summary: Joyce doesn't believe Will is dead. Eleven connects Will to the walkie talkie and the group thinks he's alive. The kids sneak Eleven into school to use the radio. Mr. Clarke finds them and drags them into an assembly. Mike gets into a fight with Troy and Eleven must help him. Back at Hawkins Lab the scientists test the gate. Shepard and another scientist must go in and investigate. They get taken. Nancy and Johnathan see the Demogorgon in a picture of Barb and must make it clearer. Joyce finds Will on the other side of the wall but he disappears. The kids must make it to the radio to find Will. They hear him again. Hopper must sneak into the morgue and fight his way through to get to Will's body. He finds out it's fake. * Characters: Eleven, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Shepard, Hawkins Lab Scientist, Nancy, Johnathan, Hopper * Enemies: State Troopers, Vines, Spore Clusters * Boss: Troy (5 Hearts) * Level Type: Puzzle, Boss * Characters Unlocked: Shepard * Characters Unlocked to Buy: Eleven (Dress), Patty, Hawkins Lab Scientist (Hazmat), State Trooper, Gary Chapter 5. The Flea and the Acrobat * Summary: Hopper and David must break into Hawkins Labs. They find the gate but get taken by agents. A funeral is held for Will. Hopper wakes up at his house. Nancy and Jonathan must practice using a gun. The kids must follow compasses to find the gate. Eleven diverts the compasses to a junkyard and Lucas gets mad at her. Mike and Lucas fight each other and Eleven throws Lucas. Mike gets mad and tells her to leave, Lucas leaves too. Nancy and Jonathan must find the Demogorgon and see a deer get dragged away. Nancy goes through a gate in a tree and gets stuck. * Characters: Hopper, David O'Bannon, Nancy, Jonathan, Mike, Eleven, Lucas, Dustin * Enemies: Scientists, Agents * Bosses: Lucas (10 Hearts) or Mike (10 Hearts) * Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle, PVP/PVC * Characters Unlocked: David, Hawkins Lab Scientist, Hawkins Lab Agent, * Characters Unlocked to Buy: Chapter 6. The Monster Chapter 7. The Bathtub Chapter 8. The Upside Down Season 2 Chapter 1. Madmax Chapter 2. Trick or Treat, Freak Chapter 3. The Pollywog Chapter 4. Will the Wise Chapter 5. Dig Dug Chapter 6. The Spy Chapter 7. The Lost Sister Chapter 8. The Mind Flayer Chapter 9. The Gate Locations Hawkins, Indiana * Hawkins National Laboratory * Hawkins Police Station * Hawkins High School * Hawkins Middle School * Quarry * Junkyard * Bradley's Big Buy (supermarket) * Hawkins General Hospital * Benny's Burgers * The Palace * Pumpkin Patch * Lovers' Lake * Forrest Hills Park Downtown The Downtown of Hawkins was the center of the city of Hawkins, where several public buildings and commercial shops were located. It was a town square surrounding a clock tower building in the center which housed the Public Library. * Public Library * Melvald's General Store * Radio Shack * Royal Furniture Co. * Hawk (cinema) * Rental Solutions * Hawkins Water & Sewer Authority * Roane County Coroner * Hunting & Camping (store) * Hideaway (pub) Residences * Byers' Residence * Ives' Residence * Hopper's Trailer * Hopper Cabin * Wheeler's Residence * Harrington's Residence * Henderson's Residence * Hargrove's Residence * Sinclair's Residence * Clarke"s Residence * Holland's Residence Underground * Hawkins tunnel system Roads and Areas * Mirkwood - Road near the Byers' home going past Hawkins National Laboratory, located where Cornwallis and Kerley meet. * Cornwallis – Close to the Wheeler home, continues onto Kerley, where it goes off to Mirkwood. * Kerley – Continues onto Cornwallis, where it goes off to Mirkwood. * Elm and Cherry – Crossing streets where Mike and Dustin would meet Lucas. * Randolph Lane – Where Benny's Burgers is located. * Randolph Road – Goes past Hawkins National Laboratory. * Mulberry Street - Near Melvald's General Store. * Maple Street - The street where the Wheeler, Sinclair and Blackburn families live. * "Dearborn and Maple" - Likely an intersection between Maple Street and a possible "Dearborn Street". Nancy and Steve initially plan to meet there after school in Chapter One. * Loch Nora - A wealthy neighborhood in Hawkins. Indianapolis, Indiana * Lonnie Byers' House Sesser, Illinois * Murray's Warehouse Chicago, Illinois * Kali's Hideout * Gas Station * Vince Residence * Bus Station